


Cruel, Cruel Maker

by TheGoldenSnidget



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenSnidget/pseuds/TheGoldenSnidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver can never compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel, Cruel Maker

Carver tried his best to want for nothing. Wanting what he couldn’t have was his specialty. It started with Garrett years ago, with feelings that he had to bury deep so they would never see the light of day. It only bred jealously and loathing deep within him, always directed at whoever his brother was seeing at the moment, or any person that he flirted with. Every time, Carver went home angry, and took out his aggressions on himself. It was the way that things always had to be.

It was like this until Merrill joined the party.

He was immediately taken to her. Right away, he wanted to protect her, though he knew that she was more than capable of protecting herself. He wanted to take her tiny body into his oversized arms and hold her against him. For once, he could be happy to have a distraction from his brother. For once he could have hope that things would turn out for the better. He could see something in his future worth working towards.

Carver should have known better than to hope.

All hope for his own happiness was crushed one winter morning, when he heard a giggle from Hawke’s bedroom. At first, he thought nothing of it, but as he was fixing himself something to eat for breakfast, his brother came down, with Merrill, wearing nothing but one of Hawke’s undershirts.

Part of him wondered if his brother did this on purpose. Garrett had noticed his affections, after all, having teased him about his feelings at every opportunity, as a big brother should. Now, they were here, the three of them standing in the kitchen, listening to Bodahn prattle on in the next room to Sandal. Carver didn’t know what to say, so he just said greeted them with a nod of his head. Merrill smiled in return and tucked herself against Garrett.

Carver knew then he wasn’t wanted.

He left behind the remainder of his breakfast and went to his bedroom, barring the door, looking at himself in the mirror as if he could see what was undesirable about him in comparison to his brother. He could have written a book. His chin was too big. He couldn’t grow a nice beard. He couldn’t joke enough. Everyone said that he took himself too seriously. What did he truly have to contribute to someone like Merrill?

The mirror didn’t lie. He would never be good enough, when compared with his brother.

Carver knew that once again, he would have to set aside his own happiness for the sake of the people he loved. As long as Garrett was happy, and as long as Merrill was out of harm’s way at his side, he would bottle this up too, and toss it in the vault. He would give them his blessing, and he would pretend that it wouldn’t bother him to see them touch, to hear Hawke flirting with her and hearing her flustered responses.

It wasn’t his place to be happy. The Maker can be cruel.


End file.
